The present disclosure relates to social networks and the presentation of content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing or presenting a primary stream and a secondary or embedded stream.
For some users the amount of content provided to them in social networks is limited or superficial and they are interested in learning more information about particular topics. For other users, the presentation of information is often about disparate topics or categories, types, groups, or users. The information is intermingled and it is difficult to find content related on one of these dimensions. Many such users are not using the social network to its full functionality because of these limitations. When the stream content becomes limited, users often leave the social network or use it less frequently or not all.